


Scars

by SnowyDesolation



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDesolation/pseuds/SnowyDesolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble ~</p><p>It broke the Soldier's heart that he had tried to kill the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

There were certain scars that were, indeed, beautiful... but there were others that James wished didn’t exist on Natasha’s body. Specifically, the scars that he caused from his Winter Soldier days. It broke his heart that he had tried to kill the love of his life. Sometimes he was so ashamed, he couldn’t even look at her. It took longer than he’d like to admit for her to get him out of his self hating moods.  
Though, he wordlessly apologized every night; kissing every scar on her body, regardless if he knew he caused it, he didn’t, or wasn’t sure.


End file.
